halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Templar-class Heavy Corvette
The Templar-class Heavy Corvette is a warship used by the Swords of Sanghelios. The Templar-class is a ubiquitous class of combat vessel used by the Swords of Sanghelios for a variety of purposes. It has changed little from its predecessor, the , and still represents a finely balanced warship for both offensive and defensive operations. Description Internal Layout The ship has been altered somewhat from it's days as a Covenant Warship. Sacrificing some of the modular design of it's predecessor, in exchange for a unified design, has created a more adept warship. The ship carries a forward command centre, and a cargo bay in the midsection, but alterations include the removal of the cloister, and introduction of retractable armoured screens for the communication hub. Such alterations have allowed the vessel significant improvements, and allowed for additional crew space, giving the crew a semi-permanent station to rest in. Armament The ship's main armament is a set of 6 Melusean-pattern heavy plasma cannons. These heavy cannons are more often found on larger warships, and while their energy draw reduces their rate of fire, it allows the Templar-class significant firepower. As it's secondary weapons, it has 11 Phot-pattern pulse lasers, primarily used for self defence against threats, and can operate for some time without overheating. Lastly, it carries 11 Carnax-nut pattern plasma bombardment mortars. These weapons can be used from a suborbital, or in-atmosphere position, and can be used to pulverise ground positions, with limited accuracy. Some vessels are equipped with a mission package to carry mines, allowing them to act as mine-layers in a pinch, though their yield is limited. Amour and Defensive Measures The Templar has relatively moderate armour, enough to ward of threats from similar sized vessels. It uses layers of resilient Nanolaminate armour to protect it, while the ship frame is created from a diamondoid and metal matrix composite. The ship has an equal spread of armour, intended to create few, if any weak points, and the outboard selvage ring extends it's defences. The ship is outfitted with Morellia-pattern disperal field generators, creating a energy shield to protect it from harm. Such shields will ward off regular ordnance, but may only survive a glancing blow from heavier ordnance. While it is no longer fitted as standard, due to resource shortages, any vessel can be, at any time, fitted with an Ushab-pattern stealth generator, giving it the necessary stealth capabilities to evade long-range passive sensors, though closer ranged active sensors may catch it. Complement The ship carries a single launch bay, that is the only means for the majority of it's complement to deploy. It can carry two dropships in here, and carries a further 8 Seraphs, ostensibly for escort and defensive duties. In addition, it carries 8 Banshees internally, and a further 10 externally, allowing it to quickly deploy for attack. The ship carries a complement of 230 warriors for ground side deployment, and they can deploy from the dropships, the ventral gravity lift, or from the drop pods mounted in the selvage ring. It also carries the necessary hardware for them to engage in operations on the ground, such as resupply equipment, defensive installations, and vehicles. The ship is, by and large, automated, and is operated by a crew of sixteen officers, and twenty crewmen. However, at a push it can operate with a smaller crew of ten. Role The Templar is a mainstay of both SOS core and frontier forces, and has a wide variety of roles within the SOS Navy. It can be used as a light escort, escorting large warships and providing defence for them against more agile opponents in exchange for fighter defence or heavy weapon coverage. It may also be used as a planetary assault ship, being nimble enough to avoid planetary defences, and carrying a sizeable complement of ground forces, including heavy armour, air support fighters, and a large complement of Seraph fighters. It can also provide limited orbital bombardment and has a full complement of drop pods, allowing it to drop a large number of forces to secure and beachhead. They can still perform the original role of the SDV too, charting new slipspace routes, and mapping distance star sectors. They can also perform relic retrieval and can operate far from support for months. The Templar can be further augmented with mission packages, to counter-act the move from a modular design to a single fixed design. These packages can include enhanced sensors, communications, mine layers, or enhanced ordnance packages. UNSC Remarks Ships of the line *USR Acolyte *USR Initiate *USR Holy Warrior *USR Temperance and Abandon Category:Corvette classes Category:Covenant ships